


When We Were Young

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Gen, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was going to leave a comment on tigriswolf's poem sisterhood and this sprung forth instead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977487) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> So I was going to leave a comment on tigriswolf's poem sisterhood and this sprung forth instead.

I'm the little sister.  
You were always there.  
These are the things we know when we are young.

  
You will always be there.  
My greatest cheerleader.  
My greatest challenge to overcome.

  
This is the way of the world.

But now you're _not_ here.  
You're 3000 miles away with a diploma and a baby and a life I'm not part of.  
I can't help but wonder.  
Are you still my head cheerleader?  
(I'm slowly learning that you weren't the challenge, I was.)

What else was I wrong about back when we were young?  
I'm running four years behind and I feel like I'll never catch up.

Big sister, what do I do?

I'm taller than you now.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister moved out to Arizona 6 years ago for health reasons. I am now an inch and a half taller than her.


End file.
